1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene electronic devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene having a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure is a material that can replace semiconductors. Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor, and has a carrier mobility of 100,000 cm2V−1s−1 which is about 100 times greater than that of conventional silicon at room temperature. Therefore, graphene may be applied to higher speed operating devices, for example, radio frequency (RF) devices.
When a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) has a channel width of 10 nm or less, a band gap may be formed in the GNR due to the size effect. Accordingly, a field effect transistor that can be operated at room temperature may be fabricated using the GNR. A graphene electronic device refers to an electronic device, e.g., a field effect transistor, using a graphene. When a graphene electronic device is fabricated by transferring graphene on a substrate, the graphene may be damaged.